


lady of the house

by djxrxn



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Arranged Marriage, Creampie, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff and Smut, I Wrote This When I Was Straight, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Self-Insert, Vaginal Sex, so uh yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28187835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djxrxn/pseuds/djxrxn
Summary: You and your betrothed, Paz Vizsla, enjoy some time alone.
Relationships: Paz Vizsla/Original Female Character(s), Paz Vizsla/Reader, Paz Vizsla/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	lady of the house

**Author's Note:**

> **some quick like specific warnings!! this does include an explicit breeding kink, talk of marriage, and talk about pregnancy, just so you're aware if thats not your thing!! it's not my sort of thing, so i wanted to let readers know!!
> 
> i didn't explain this very well on tumblr when i posted a while ago, so i'll explain here! this was based off of an ask i got talking about like breeding-kink paz (i think??) and i wrote it pretty quickly. this is also a one-off/one-shot fic. i might do a series where i build up the relationship and lore a bit more and go into detail, but this is just it's own thing!! anyways, enjoy!

The sky looked like it was on fire. Gorgeous oranges and vibrant yellows streaked across the great vast that hung over your head. A soft pink danced among clouds, a soft violet hung around the stars that started to show above the small moon you were on. The two suns were almost done slinking behind the horizon, and you could feel the last beams of sunlight graze against your face before the cool night settled down.

You were glad you had chosen to wear something that revealed more of your back tonight - you were able to feel his hand trail down your spine and settle on the small of your back this way. 

Paz Vizsla pulled you closer to his chest. Another gloved hand went to cradle your shoulder, his touch gentle and reverent. 

“It’s getting dark - I don’t want you to be cold,” he said. Paz held out his hand to you. “I, uh, can I escort you inside?”

You nodded, and his hand held yours - it always surprised you how large his hands were compared to you, how little you were in his shadow - he guided you through the plush courtyard and ushered you inside before the cold could catch up to you two. 

As he lead you through the long hallways and twisting corridors - stairways that lead to sections of the estate you had never seen, Elders who crossed your path with a respectful nod, Mandalorian warriors clad head-to-toe in Beskar steel, all of it a complete distraction - the request you had spent all day carefully wording began to slither up your throat. 

It had been a few months since the announcement of your betrothal to Paz Vizsla, leader of Clan Vizsla. You were comfortable with him, you enjoyed his presence immensely, so it shouldn’t be so krifing hard to ask him if you were allowed to sleep in his bed - or, yours, you supposed. It didn’t really matter, as long as you were with him. You just wanted to sleep in his arms, to feel his body curl around yours.

You swallowed your nerves. It was time to ask him - now. “Clan Leader Vi-”

“Paz,” he said, squeezing your hand. “You’re my wife to be, you’re allowed to call me Paz.”

You looked away, your smile breaking apart your mouth, the blush on your cheeks growing almost too warm. His hand moved to guide your face back to his direction. Your eyes flicked to the black void of his visor. 

Wife. 

For weeks, the word made your stomach turn. For weeks, the idea of being the Leader of Clan Vizsla’s wife made your whole world spin. Hearing Paz’s name fall from your family’s mouths sent you into a rage. You threw fits and had tried every way possible to get out of this arrangement. 

But meeting Paz Vizsla was entirely different than what you had envisioned. You had anticipated a huge brute, a rude man who gave no regards to what you thought or what you wanted. 

Well, you got a huge brute, but -

“I didn’t mean-“ Paz stumbled over his words, not quite sure whether to apologize or to explain. “I only meant-“

“It’s okay,” you said, a soft smile finding its way to your face as you gave the word a try: “I don’t mind the idea being called your wife.”

A choking noise echoed from under his helmet. He faltered, not knowing what to say or do.

He stopped walking. For a moment, Paz seemed... stuck. 

“What, not interested in me anymore?” Your voice echoed, clearly teasing him.

Paz’s hands hesitated as he reached for you - pausing slightly before surging on to hold your face. “I don’t think I could want you more,” he brushed his thumb over your cheek before tugging your head towards his. Your foreheads tapped together in a Keldabe kiss, a moment of gentle, Mandalorian affection.

“What changed?” He asked softly.

“I mean - it’s not that I -“ 

You let out a frustrated noise, your brow furrowing up. You weren’t really sure how to word it correctly to him - you had been struggling to find a specific word, to pin down a specific emotion that you could explain. 

“I wanted to be married,” you said, chewing up the words, slowly getting your point across, like any syllable had the potential to upset Paz if you weren’t careful. The last thing you wanted to do was hurt your betrothed. “And I wanted a family, I just… I just wanted everything to be on my terms.”

He nodded. “I understand that…”

A smile, sweet and genuine and adoring, crossed your face. “You’ve been patient, I appreciate it.”

Paz shrugged. “I wasn’t lying when I told you I wasn’t going to force you into something you didn’t want.”

“And…” You said, “What if I want something now?”

He laughed, tugging you along. “You know I’ll give you whatever you want. All you have to do is ask.” 

You arrived at your room too early for your liking - there was still so much you wanted from him, more touches, more affection. You didn’t want the day to end just to be alone for the whole night. 

He cleared his throat. “This is you.”

“Right…”

You waited a moment before looking at the ground. “Would…”

Paz lifted a finger to your chin, guiding your gaze back to his visor. “Ask me anything - I’m serious, whatever you want -”

“I just want you,” you said, your confession slightly taking you aback with how sure you sounded, how confident your desire for him was. “Will you… do you want to come in?”

He nodded immediately, brushing your hair back behind your ear. “Sure - I wouldn’t mind.”

“Okay, but do you _want_ to come in?”

This helmet cocked to the side, and you had a feeling that if he wasn’t wearing a helmet, you would have seen Paz roll his eyes at you.

“Of course I want to come in.”

You stopped in front of the door. It slid up with a shink, revealing your room.

Lavish barely begins to describe your room. A dark blue theme echoed throughout the room, an obvious reminder of the clan you would belong to. Couches draped in soft fabrics littered the lower half of your bedroom. They were adorned with elaborate embroidery, trailing around the cushions and armrests - more time had been spent into these couches than another furniture you had seen before. The bed, larger than any you had ever slept, begged to be inhabited by two bodies. You wanted Paz to lay with you in the silk sheets, to cradle your body as you admired the murals sewn into the canopy. 

“So,” he said “You got me in your room - now what?”

“Oh, uh…” You glanced over at the bed, but thought better of it. “I, uh, mostly just wanted some alone time with you.” 

“As opposed to the time we were just spending?” 

You gave him a nervous smile. “I just thought we could use some privacy-”

“Oh, you mean you weren’t having a great time standing outside while every other member of the Clan watched us?” He poked your sides, and you giggled, swatting at his chest for him to stop - “You mean you didn’t enjoy that?” 

You pushed at his shoulder - he barely moved. He held his palm up to your cheek, and you leaned into his touch. 

“You look nervous, what’s wrong?” His hand dropped to rest near your neck. Your heartbeat felt uncomfortably loud in your own ears - you were almost positive he could feel it too. 

“I, um, I want to-”

_Now._ Now was the time - he had never rejected your small advances before, whether it was to dine with him, or inviting him on your daily walks. And even if he did refuse you, Paz had given you no reason to think that he would be cruel about it.

Right?

“-Sleep with you.”

He paused. He dropped his hands away from you - your stomach dropped and no, no, _no_ -

“Was that it?” Paz asked flatly. “That’s what you were trying to ask me?”

You scoffed. “Yes, that was it.” 

He shrugged. “I just figured the request would be a lot, uh, worse?” 

“Well, I mean, we aren’t exactly wed yet, and -”

“Oh.” He paused for a moment. “Baby, are you asking to sleep in my bed or…?”

You stopped. You hadn’t considered the option to actually sleep with your betrothed. 

Fuck, it sounded so nice.

“I’m-“ You lowered your voice. “I was asking to just sleep in your bed, but, uh, now I’m asking to sleep with you.”

Paz did say anything for a moment. You felt your pulse spike, and your chest felt tight,

“I just wasn’t sure - that’s why I never brought it up, and I didn’t want to, uh…” You swallowed. “Assume, you know.”

“I know.” Paz hummed, tracing the curve of your cheeks with a single digit. 

“I don’t want to disrespect the Way,” you rambled on, twisting at your fingers. “I’m- I’m not really sure how that works…”

His finger traveled across your jaw. You let out a short huff when his finger moved to tease your lips. “I really just want you.”

“I was hoping you would ask me.” His voice was low and dark - you have never heard it like this before. It went to the pulse between your legs, stoking a fire in you.

You were so willing to burn for Paz.

He tugged at your clothes. “Take these off, and lay down on the bed, pretty.”

You swallowed, your nerves spiking you with your blood. Your steps towards the bed were nervous and unsure - you almost tripped as you moved up the few steps to the upper half of your room. 

Your face felt like it was on fire. You slipped out of your garments, your hands trembling over your skin until you were stark naked - 

A rip cut through your nerves. Your head whirled around to see that Paz had ripped off a piece of the thickest blanket from one of the couches. 

His visor moved up to graze over your naked form. “Maker, you’re gorgeous, you know that?”

You let out a small, nervous laugh. “You’re just saying that because I’m naked, Paz.”

“Mm.”

He took a few steps towards you, but he didn’t ascend to the upper half of the room.

“I, uh,” he started. “I can’t take off the helmet.”

“Right…”

Paz held up the piece of silver fabric. “If you wear this, and cover your eyes up, we can have, uh, a little leeway.”

“Leeway?” You raised an eyebrow. “Is this… is this a loophole?”

“Yeah,” he laughed. “Are you complaining?”

“No,” you said quickly. 

He gave another light laugh, and finally stepped up to you. 

He was still wearing so much armor, so much clothing. You supposed you never noticed it until you were standing in front of him with nothing on.

Your lips parted as Paz held the fabric up to your eyes, a small noise escaping as he tied it in a knot behind your head. His fingers brushed away any stray hairs, tucking them behind your ears, and then his touch was gone.

The sound of leather being pulled, the soft scraping of metal against cloth, a sharp clank of metal colliding against metal - 

A thud echoed to your left, and you jumped back. You really couldn’t see anything - you felt vulnerable, everything familiar to you became unknown and cold to you. 

You jump again when two hands - large, rough, sturdy, warm - graze your rib cage. 

Then his body moved closer to you, and you felt his bare face come closer to yours, and his soft lips were moving over yours, and then you felt his hot tongue on your bottom lip, and you couldn’t help the small moan that left you.

“Eager, are we?” You felt him smirk against your mouth.

“I’ve thought about this before,” you mumbled. 

“Oh, baby, so have I.” Paz nudged you back and back until your ankles were bumping into the frame of the bed. “Want me to show you what I’ve been thinking of?”

You nodded. His hands moved over your skin to push down on your shoulders, guiding you to sit down on the bed. When you attempted to crawl backwards, he held your knees and pulled you back to the edge of the bed.

“No, no, no,” he hummed as you heard him lower to his knees and spread your legs apart. “Like this - and lay back.”

Your heart felt like it was going to beat out of your chest. Maker, you were so wet. You could feel it dripping down your pussy and onto your thighs. You laid back, did as he said - 

And then you felt his hot tongue swipe over your cunt, and you melted down into the sheets.

Everything felt so hot - you clit was throbbing when he circled it, begging for more touch than he was teasing you with. You mumbled his name and reached out for him. Paz pulled away - you gave a pitiful whine - and he guided your hands to the top of his head. 

Your fingers wound themselves in his hair - soft, it was so soft, was it curly too, you weren’t sure, because you felt the muscle of his tongue press against your hole, and every thought suddenly didn’t fucking matter to you.

His thumb rubbed a rough circle into your bundle of nerves. You felt your release coming quick, roaring up behind you, threatening to overwhelm everything.

“I’m close,” you choked out. “Paz, please, I’m close.” 

You felt his tongue be replaced by two of his fingers and you felt the wave of pleasure finally crash. 

He built you up so quickly - a feeling that you should almost be embarrassed with how fast he got you off graced your foggy mind only for a moment. Then the bed shifted as Paz crawled up over you.

“Do you want to keep going?” 

“Yes,” you breathed. You didn’t need to think about it. “I want, I want you inside -”

You heard him swallow. His hand gently traced the curve of your breasts, slowly trailing down your chest. 

“Can I ask you why?”

“You want to know… why I want you inside of me?”

He snorted. “You know what I mean.”

You did. 

“I’ve been thinking…”

“Oh?” 

“About younglings, actually,” a warm feeling bloomed in your chest at the thought of carrying Paz's child, and the overwhelming urge to mother his children, to bear the heirs of Clan Vizsla overtook any other desire. “I was being serious earlier - I want this.”

He stretched out his hand over your stomach. “You really want younglings?” 

“Paz, I want _your_ younglings,” you said. “I know nothing is official-”

“You’re already mine,” his voice rumbled. “What we do now is up to us.”

You felt your heartbeat race a little as his hands left you to stroke his cock - you heard him grit his teeth and the words flew out of your mouth.

“I want this… and I want you, and- and I want you to use me-“

Paz growled your name, and your words turned into a tiny whimper.

His hips twitched forwards as he lined himself up with your entrance. You breathing started to come in as shallow pants, your heart was racing, everything felt too much, too fast, and - 

Paz looked up at you. You heard a low chuckle echo from his vocal modulator. “Doll, you gotta breath.”

You inhaled - he rubbed circled into your thighs with his thumb, and let out a soft hum. And there it was - Paz welcomed calm in between you, settled your nerves like he always did with you. He wouldn’t let you fall, now or ever.

“Just relax,” he hummed. “You’ve… have you ever done this before?” 

You shook your head - you almost gave an excuse, but Paz just squeezed your thigh. 

“Okay,” he said, “Okay, we can start, uh, slower.”

“I want you,” you repeated meekly, reaching out your hands to grip his shoulders. You could feel the scars from his battles and sieges, could feel his warmth skin, and Maker, fuck, you wanted to see him.

You heard him grit his teeth as the head of his cock nudged into your cunt. You opened your mouth in a silent moan as his girth stretched you out, opened you wide to take him. Your head tipped back onto the bed, your legs already shaking. He stopped short, not quite sheathing himself inside of you.

"Good girl,” he mumbled, “You’re such a good girl.”

The first thrust was shallow, almost inquisitive - simply testing the waters with how much you could handle. Not that you could see, but you squeezed your eyes shut, the resistance your body gave him giving way to fire you had never felt before, a burning the felt new and good and terrifyingly vast. Each thrust grew deeper, pushing into you more, until his hips were nudging against yours. 

“Fuck, Paz -“ You breathing came in as pants, your lungs were on fire, like no amount of air would ever be enough. “This f-feels - you feel, M-maker, so fucking good.”

“Oh, honey,” he purred, “Don’t I know it.” 

He snapped his hips. Your breath was knocked out of your chest as he started his actual pace, rough and brutal, leaving no air to scream his name like you wanted to. His hands flew to your wrists, prying them away from his skin to pin them over your head. .

The pleasure in your stomach felt sickenly tight, threatening to snap. 

“Paz-” You shrieked, your voice high and strained. “Paz, I’m close.”

“What’s that?” You didn’t see him smirk as his thrusts slowed. “Did you say something?” 

You whined his name again. “I’m- I’m gonna cum, Paz, please don’t stop.”

And then Paz stopped moving completely. He leaned down to nuzzle his face against our sternum. Your whines were pathetic, and they only made him smile more. 

His breath fanned over your chest, pulling up goosebumps and shivers as he nipped at the taught skin over your sternum. Then he tilted his head to drag his hot tongue along the sides of your breast, moving to kiss your peaked nipples. 

Then his mouth clamped down, biting over the curves of your chest. You let out a small yelp.“ _Paz_!”

Paz tugged at your nipple before moving to your other breast, kissing and biting, biding his time patiently as the fire he had so quickly built up in you died down. 

You clenched your jaw when you felt your eyes sting. An emptiness settled in your hips and you were almost upset at him for taking your orgasm away from you. Then Paz mumbled your name against your collar bone as he made his way up your neck. His hands went down, down, down, until they almost connected with the bundle of nerves he had neglected. You whimpered as he teased around it.

“Aw, honey,” you felt him smile against your skin. “You look so cute when you get all needy… Tell me what you want.”

“I want you to fuck me,” you said, your hands reaching up to his face.

“What was I just doing?” 

“No, I- “

You let out a whine as you swallowed whatever pride you had brought before him.

“Paz, please, Maker, please make me cum - I want to cum,” you choked, desperate for him to do anything.

“Baby girl,” his hips rocking back into you - your head tipped back and you let out a high pitched wail as you felt his cock brush against your cervix.

His new pace was more - it was faster, rougher, you felt him fucking you in your bones, threatening to shatter you into tiny little pieces. 

Forget fire - this was sharp and bright, absolutely catastrophic to your cunt. It was white hot and it was eating up your skin, tearing apart your chest, and leaving you a simmering body of ashes.

“Cum inside,” you shrieked suddenly, taking both you you by surprise. “I want you to fill- fill me up - use me, Paz.”

“That what you want, doll?” Paz gave a low groan as you clenched around him at the time of his voice. “You want me to give you a youngling? You want me to get you pregnant?”

“Yes,” you shrieked. Your nails dug into the muscle of his arms. “P-please.”

“You want me to fill you up with my cum?” His laugh came out in a breathless bark as your hips tilted up to his. Paz lifted up your legs to push them against your chest. “Nasty- filthy girl.”

And just like that, the tension snapped, the coils of heat finally breaking. You screamed as you came, your spine arching up, your legs shaking against you. Your blood roared in your ears - if you weren’t wearing the blindfold you were certain you wouldn’t be able to see anyways.

One of Paz’s hands left your legs to grab your shoulder as he gave an another thrust, and another, and -

He started to growl out your name before it became a garbled, low groan when he came. You felt him spill inside of you, his hot cum coating your walls. You echoed Paz’s groan, the feeling of his seed sending you back into your bliss. 

Paz didn’t move for a good moment. You could feel him softening inside of you when he pulled out. His thumb brushed against your hole - you twitched as you realized his was pushing whatever cum had spilled back into your fluttering cunt.

Everything was silent in the room, the only noise was yours and Paz’s breathing. Your heart started to slow - you finally caught your breath, your breathing moved as deep breaths. 

“Okay, so, your first time,” he spoke after a minute. “How do you feel?”

“You know, I’m probably just never going to have sex again - it was pretty terrible,” you teased as he nestled up besides you. 

“Oh, sure, sure, sure,” he laughed. “No, I could tell - you were having a horrible time.”

“I just didn’t want to hurt your feelings, you know,” you giggled. Paz tugged the makeshift blindfold off of your eyes. He had shut the lights off and nothing in the room was visible. You wished again for a moment that you could actually see your betrothed, but then his hands were guiding your face forwards to meet his lips, and the thought vanished.

“It was- I was being dumb, Paz, it felt so fucking good,” you whispered, your eyes started to droop.

“I know, baby girl.”

You sighed. You laid your head against his chest, his steady heartbeat pulling you into sleep. Before you closed your eyes, you mumbled against his skin, “I think I love you.”

Paz let out a small hum. He nuzzled his face against the top of your head - he couldn’t help the small sigh of relief that left him. 

“I think I love you too.” 


End file.
